Elaine Belloc
Summary Elaine Belloc is a fictional character in the DC/Vertigo Comics series Lucifer created by Mike Carey. Elaine was created by Carey specifically for the Lucifer series, and her character is that of a young girl with special powers who encounters Lucifer and takes part in the adventures and battles surrounding him. She is the half-angel daughter of the Archangel Michael Demiurgos, and thus a direct descendant of Yahweh. She is the one who inherits The Presence's rule over Creation and assumes the Throne of God. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Varies. At least 5-B, likely higher | Unknown | 1-A | 1-A Name: Elaine Belloc, God, The Unnamed, Lord of Heaven, The Creator, Mother of Creation, Goddess of Everything Minus Hedgehogs Origin: DC Comics / Vertigo Gender: Female Age: 12-15 | Billions of Years Old (Spend Billions of Years in Lucifer's Multiverse) | Inapplicable. Spend Billions of Years in her own Creation | Inapplicable. Classification: Half-Angel | Angel, Guardian Spirit | Demiurgic Archangel | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Mind Reading, Astral Projection, Clairvoyance/Retrocognition, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Reality Warping | All Previous Powers, as well as Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Size-Shifting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Acausality(Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Energy Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size-Shifting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Teleportation, Flight, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency:''' '''Varies. At least Planet level, likely higher (Though she doesn't fully control nor understand her powers, she proved capable of easily turning a realm of the Dreaming upside down) | Unknown (Is the Guardian Spirit of Lucifer's entire Multiverse) | Outerverse level (As powerful as Michael Demiurgos, as she contains his power) | Outerverse level (Was granted control over Creation, becoming the new God, replacing The Presence) Speed:''' '''Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Originally Irrelevant, learned to become Omnipresent Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength:''' '''Varies. At least Planet Class, likely higher | Unknown '| '''Outerversal '| '''Outerversal Durability:''' '''Unknown (Often no more durable than an ordinary human) | Unknown (Survived the trip to Yggdrasil, which harmed even Lucifer and Michael, though this may be an inconsistency) | Outerversal | Outerversal Stamina:''' Superhuman | Superhuman | Nigh-Infinite | Irrelevant Range:' Varies. At least '''Planetary' | At least High Complex Multiversal (Reaches over all of Lucifer's creation) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence:''' Above Average Human | Vastly Superhuman (Due to living for Billions of Years) | Unknown, possibly '''Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient '''(Fully Omniscient to the point of acting like the comic's narrator, though holds one limitation, being unable to know the minds and hearts of comparable beings) '''Weaknesses: Doesn't fully Comprehend nor control her powers | None Notable | Doesn't hold full control over the Dunamis Demiurgos | Has to discover her Godly powers by herself Key: Half-Angel | Guardian Spirit | Dunamis Demiurgos | Godhood Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.